The resistance
by reading addict 101
Summary: Eona joins the resistance after meeting up with Tozay near the river. They reach the Islands and soon Kygo joins them there. This is a story about Eona and Kygo's encounters in the resistance etc plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So this takes place right after Eona, Ryko and Lady Dela meet up with Tozay by the river, outside the Dragon circle. And as we all know, that's where Eona tells Tozay that she is a girl and the Mirror Dragon is actually female. Reviw from book:**

"**So, a dragon had the sense to choose you after all, my lord." (Tozay)**

"**She did." I said. **

**His eyes widened. "She?"**

"**Yes." I took his hand and stepped into the boat. "But I am not Lord Eon. Not anymore. I am Eona, the mirror Dragoneye." I looked up at the black smoke that hung over the palace and Dragon halls, then turned my attention back to the startled man beside me. "And I want to join your resistance."**

Walking in the streets, I couldn't help but feel anxious. I was going to see Prince, well it should be emperor, Kygo today, again. It had been almost three months since I last saw him and almost three months since Lady Dela, Ryko and I met Tozay by the river to escape from Sethon and his soldiers.

We had met Tozay near the river and I had told him the mirror dragon was female, and that so was I. He had been quiet for a while as the other man with him started rowing the boat, maneuvering it up the river. Finally Ryko had spoken, even though it caused him great pain "whe-where are we going?"

"To safety. We'll follow this river and till it leads us to a point near the forest. We will be safe there. Don't worry my friend."

"Eona." Ryko winced in pain "you should dress as a woman. No one will-." he launched into a coughing fit. "no one will suspect you are the Mirror Dragoneye even if we get caught."

"Perhaps, but not yet. You are dressed as a man and I am sure we will be safe until we reach the forest and stay hidden." Tozay said, breaking out of his initial shock.

I nodded. Even though it was a time of great worry, I could not bring myself to be depressed by the fact that Sethon had wne for now and we were being forced to flee. My Dragon had healed me and I wasn't crippled anymore. I had somehow turned Ido heart, and something told me he wasn't an enemy, for the time being at least. Yes, I was a girl, and I was joining the resistance to fight the new emperor who had stolen the throne from his own nephew. I remember thinking about Kygo then, hoping and praying for his safety.

"Who else other than us knows about you? About your true identity?" asked Tozay. "Not the enemy of course?"

" Ido knows, but I wouldn't call him an enemy, nor an ally." I'd continued quickly before he could interrupt. "We changed his heart somehow, my Dragon and I. He actually helped us escape from the soldiers."

"Yet you say you would not consider him an ally, a wise choice, for neither would I. Anyone else?"

"His highness knows, I told him before the battle started. Do you, by any chance, happen to know what happened to him?" I hadn't been able to keep the urgency from my voice.

"I can't say. I sent a few messengers to meet him and his guards. He has the choice to join the resistance. If he does, good, if he doesn't, then he will make an enemy out of us and Sethon. A foolish choice, but I am confident the Prince will join us."

"Yes…" I glanced towards the man rowing the boat. I had almost forgotten about him. Was he trustworthy? Would he keep my secret?

Almost as if sensing my inner dilemma, Tozay spoke. "This is Chuzan (couldn't think of a name so I just made one up :D) He is one of my most trusted men, he can be trusted to keep your secret."

Chuzan bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, my Lord." I was about to protest when Tozay spoke. "It would be best to keep addressing you that way Eon, you never know what could happen."

"Of course."

After that we sat in silence. We traveled a bit before reaching a point where Chuzan stopped the rowboat, and offering a hand to Lady Dela, got out. Tozay had motioned me to follow them while he helped Ryko. We had walked into the forest where Chuzan made a low bird signal and then we seen someone lighting a lamp and heading our way.

"Chuzan? Tozay? That you?"

"Aye my friend. We have returned."

He came closer and his eyes landed on me. "Ah…"

"Have the preparations been made?" Tozay asked.

"Yessir. I will explain but not out here. Tents have been put for the Lord and his err guards and my men will treat the injured." the man had said, his eyes landing on Ryko.

"Very well. Let us go." Chuzan had taken Ryko's free arm and slung it over his shoulder, while Tozay supported him from the other side. We had followed him forward, deeper into the forest. Finally we'd arrived at a campsite. A few tents had been set up there beside the trees, carefully hidden. Had it not been for the small lamps here and there, I would never have been able to spot them. A number of men sat in a circle, keeping watch. They all stood as we approached. Greetings and introductions were exchanged before Ryko had been taken to one of the tents to be treated. Lady Dela and I had been led to a tent followed by afew of the men and Tozay.

"We will follow the river to this location. Here we will split up and meet at this small fishing village. Soldiers are probably looking for us but if we depart at dawn we should be alright." Said one of the men. We had discussed our plans so, after a few hours of rest, we could depart immediately. The men who we had followed into the tent were some of Tozay's most trusted men. They had been told my identity and the events that occurred that night. There had been exclamations, and cries of outrage but but by the end of the night they had finally calmed down.

"And with all due respect, my lady, it would be best if you travelled as a woman and changed your disguise when we reach the village- it would attract less attention. After all no one would suspect you as the Mirror Dragoneye even if the people in that village are our allies."

"I agree." Another had said.

"That would be wise, yes." Said Tozay

"Very well then." I said, though at that moment I had thought that I couldn't possibly wear a dress and act like a woman. I had spent far too much time as a boy and would be awkward in a woman's clothes

We had departed that morning and made it to the village by midmorning, tired and hungry. After being quickly ushered into an inn owned by someone a part of the resistance, we had been given a room and the others had left to attend to different matters or return to their families.

It was a simple room with two beds, a table and a pair of chairs, nothing fancy like the palace, but it felt safe, especially with Lady Dela there. Soon food had been brought to us: a steaming bowl of soup each with beef chops and bread and butter. We had eaten silently and quickly, eager to get some rest. A bath was prepared for me after that and Chuzain brought me two simple dresses, a night gown, a robe and a small bag to put my things in.

Gratefully, I entered the bathing room and took off my cloths, caked with mud and filth and reeking of sweat, sighing when I entered the water. The room was warm and filled with steam. I scrubbed myself clean and washed my hair-untangling all the knots in it before regretfully stepped out of the water which was now getting cold. Putting on the nightgown and the robe, I walked out of the room and entered my own. Lady Dela had already fallen asleep. I could hear her rhythmic breathing from across the room. I settled into the bed, so soft and warm, and fell asleep before my head even hit the pillows.

I had woken up some time later and was shown around the village by Tozay himself. He had told me not to trust anyone with the truth about my identity. The next day we had left for the Islands, the heart of the resistance. It had taken 3 weeks for us to get there because of the number of soldiers searching the cities and the countryside. We had almost been caught once but luckily we had split up with the men who we had been travelling with at the small fishing village. It was just Tozay, Lady Dela, Ryko, Chuzan and myself. The soldiers had been everywhere and two of them had thought of us as a suspicious looking group. But Tozay had smoothly talked our way out of their clutches. He had claimed Lady Dela was his wife and me his daughter (I had dressed up as a woman and Lady Dela had helped me practice walking in a dress or acting like a woman), Ryko his crippled brother (he still hadn't fully recovered from his injury) and Chuzan a family friend.

We had reached the Islands a week later and Tozay had taken us under his wind, letting me and Lady Dela stay at his house while Ryko, who had refused to sit idly despite his wound, had started working, helping Tozay and some other men work, fish, make weapons, whatever he could help with. I too was helping around the village, though always with an escort or a guard, someone who Tozay or Ryko trusted.

Now finally almost three months later I was finally going to see Kygo again. It had been reported to Tozay that Kygo and his guards along with some of Tozay's men were having a harder time getting to the Islands because of the increasing number of soldiers everywhere.

Now he was finally here. One of Tozay's spies had reported that they had reached the Islands and would join them in this town by morning. Around me people were rising to start work as the sun rose and a new dya began. I was startled out of my thoughts when beside me, Ryko shook my shoulder. When I looked at him he pointed towards the end of the street where I could see a group of horses and their riders, led by Tozay, heading towards his house. And there, as clear as day, I could see Kygo on is horse. He had become thinner, yet the few weeks on the road had made him seem stronger and more muscular, older. Suddenly he looked up and saw me watching him. I quickly moved my hair to cover my face, hoping he didn't recognized me. When I looked up again, he was still looking at me but then he shifted his gaze, but suddenly his posture was stiffer and not as relaxed as before. I knew he had recognized me. How? I don't know. I was dressed as a woman and my hair had grown longer, reaching my waist. Yet I was sure he had recognized me the moment our eyes met.

And now he was heading into Tozay's home. Great, we would be living under the same roof. Wonderful! (note sarcasm).Just wonderful...

**REVIEW!**** And tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it! I've started this story about a number of encounters between Kygo and Eona, and this is just the first chapter so it didn't have a lot of actions in it but I'll get there, I promise. I'm really excited about the next chapter! ;) so please ****R&R****, I would really appreciate it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryko and I entered Tozay's home a few minutes later, only to find out that Kygo had been shown a room and was currently resting. I sighed with relief, having no wish to see him right that moment. In fact I wanted to prolong our reunion as long as possible.

So I went to my room to get some sleep, having risen early that morning and also because I feared that Kygo would appear any second, ascend the stairs and look at me with such fury and hate that I would be forced to flee the room he would be in.

I awoke to someone knocking sharply my door. I shot out of bed in a defensive stance before remembering where I was. I slowly opened the door and saw a servant girl standing there.

Eyes downcast she spoke "Miss, Master Tozay requests that you join 'em in the dining room downstairs."

"Just a moment. Let me get dressed."

The girl nodded and I closed the door. I took off my nightgown and put on one of my dresses. It was dark green, cheap, but it fit me nicely- I think. I left my hair down, cascading past my shoulders and quickly ran my fingers through it.

I glanced out the window on my way and saw that the sun was high in the sky and assumed it must be midafternoon. _Exactly how long have I been asleep?_ I opened the door to the dining room. No one had noticed my arrival yet.

I saw Tozay sitting in a chair and Lady Dela sitting next to Ryko. My eyes finally landed on a young man sitting on a chair talking to Tozay and surrounded by a group of well-built men. He was simply dressed, thin, yet muscular so his shirt fit him well and he had bags under his eyes. The man looked familiar. And then it hit me-it was Prince Kygo! I nearly tripped because of that realization. He looked so different without his fine cloths, or when he wasn't surrounded by finery.

At the same time everyone noticed me and I quickly hid my face with my hair, hoping none of the guards recognized me. As soon as Tozay saw me he ushered the guards out the door, assuring them the prince would be safe and that they could guard the door. I brushed my hair aside and met Kygo's eyes the moment they left. He hadn't recognized me yet. His eyes roamed by body and for some reason I felt my face grow warm. Suddenly his eyes shot back to my face and turned cold before he looked away altogether.

"So good you could join us Eona. As you can see his Highness has already joined us." I bowed to Kygo and he nodded, still not looking at me.

"His highness joined us only a few hours ago. I was just telling everyone our plans for the next few weeks. We will be staying here until we build up an army and march to face Sethon's own armies."

I nodded. Ryko suddenly coughed and I went to sit by him. "How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Well." He replied weakly. He really was working too hard.

"But not well enough. He should be in bed." Said Lady Dela sternly.

"I am fine." Ryko said just as stubbornly.

Prince Kygo suddenly spoke up. "I would like a word with Eon-a, alone." Tozay nodded and left the room. Lady Dela seemed to hesitate but I nodded at her and she left with Ryko.

Kygo didn't say anything for a while. He walked over to the other side of the room and poured himself some water, drinking deeply.

"I did not expect to see you again so soon." He finally said.

"Neither did I." I replied. Another long pause.

"I cannot believe no one at the palace realized that you were a woman. Those lies about being a moon shadow really worked. No one even suspected. But looking at you now, it's a wonder no one recognized you." He said after some time, still not facing me.

I felt myself blushing again. Really, what did one say to something like that? "But then again, maybe it is a good thing you aren't a man. Maybe if you were, you would have been killed as well, like all the other Dragoneyes and their apprentices..." he laughed bitterly. I looked at my feet, not knowing if he'd just insulted or complimented me.

I was about to say something when he walked over to me determinedly and took hold of my chin, forcing me too look up. "Look at me when I talk to yo…" he stopped upon seeing my face. Letting go of my chin he stepped back and looked away again. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"They told me what happened that night, three months ago, at the Palace. I suppose I escaped in the nick of time. Hmph I suppose I should have taken my mother with me, they say he killed her." He huffed. "What sort of a prince am I? I couldn't even protect my own mother." He shook his head and sighed.

"I don't think you could have done anything sire. I'm glad you escaped when you did, or else Sethon would have killed you as well. And not only me, but every person here is happy you escaped as well." I said, trying to sound reassuring.

Of course they are you fool. They need me to help overthrow Sethon, just like they need you." Kygo said bitterly. "I don't even know why I wanted to talk to you. Every time I look at you I feel _so_ angry..." He then turned towards the door and left, banging the door shut, leaving me there gaping after him. That was it! We weren't in the Palace anymore and he wouldn't even be here if it hadn't been for me. Next time he decided to talk to me that way I would tell him exactly what I thought of him!

I growled angrily and walked out of the room.

A week later, at nightfall, I entered my room, ready to take a relaxing bath after the day's events. We had started planning on how to get an entire army into the capitol and planning the attack was harder then it seemed. So after a week of arguing and discussing battle strategies, we were still right where we had started.

Taking off my dress, I gently stepped into the warm bath. Feeling the Mirror Dragon's presence beside me made me smile. I washed my hair and scrubbed myself clean. Then stepping out of the bath I searched of my gown.

"Drat!" I had left it in my room. Wrapping a towel around myself, I opened the door joining my room and the bathing room and closed the door.

I entered the room and froze. The fire was going and a few candles had been lit and there standing with his back to me was a man, back bent, he was leaning against the fireplace. Whoever he was he seemed lost in thought. He sighed and slowly walked towards my bed, shadows covering his face. He was pretty close now.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked. He looked up abruptly, eyes wide and I saw that it was Kygo. I gasped and in an attempt to cover myself, moved to the left, not noticing the puddle of water at my feet, and slipped. Kygo lashed towards me and grabbed my arm, but still I fell flat on my back with Kygo landing on top of me.

"Y-your highness! Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked, turning beet red.

"I uh, needed to talk to you uh..."

"What could you have to say to me? Or were you just looking to insult me again?" I asked coldly.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you the other day." He replied, shifting his weight but not getting off me.

"huh?" I asked brilliantly.

He looked up at me then down looking at the towel barely covering my breasts. A brilliant flush creeping up his face. "I um, I wanted to apologize for what I said to you a week ago when I arrived here. I shouldn't have said such a thing. I can tell you're still mad at me. I was tired and I suppose the weight of the situation was just getting to me. But I know that isn't an excuse." He looked at me and our eyes met. His eyes were filled with sadness and pain. He was so close I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"What makes you think I'm mad at you?" I asked, all of my anger evaporating.

"You haven't spoken to me since. Even at our meetings when we're discussing our plans you wouldn't look at me. I tried to catch your eye but you wouldn't look at me. And later I tried to talk to you but you left before I could get a word in. I suppose I just-"he sighed and hesitantly but gently brushed the hair away from my face. "miss our friendship."

I sighed. "I still want to be your friend your Majesty, but only if you want me to be, if you forgive me for lying to you." I said looking him straight in the eye to prove my point. He shifted his gaze for a moment, his eyes slowly moving down my body, lingering on my curves.

He smiled. "So your real name is Eona."

Something in his tone made me realize that he had forgiven me but that I would have to work hard to gain his trust again. Getting off me, he extended his hand which I gratefully excepted, using my other hand to keep the towel from slipping off me.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner." He said, his face growing red again as he remembered what I was wearing.

I blushed and nodded.


End file.
